Closed
by Coulter
Summary: Cuando Kaede lo miró durante la práctica, supo que esa noche también iban a acabar contra la pared de las duchas, enterrando sus frustraciones en el cuerpo del otro. MitKo, KoRu, RuHana. Advertencia: sexo solo y en compañia.


**Título:** Closed (no se me ocurría nada mejor, vale?)

**Autora:** Coulter (esa soy yo!)

**Rating:** Solo voy a decir una cosa: hay galleta para quien me diga el número de veces exacto en que salen las palabras (contando derivados) correrse, follar y pene o polla.

**Pairings:** Pues RuKo, KoMit, RuHana y si eres terriblemente pervertido puedes ver algún indicio de RuKoMit, aunque no era mi intención (inicial, XDDDDD)

**Sumary:** Cuando Kaede lo miró durante la práctica, supo que esa noche también iban a acabar contra la pared de las duchas, enterrando sus frustraciones en el cuerpo del otro, mientras Hisashi seguía negándose a él mismo la verdad. RuKo, KoMit, RuHana, algo de angst, algo de fluff y guarradas.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcáis no es mío (obviamente)

Obviamente este one-shot no salió como esperaba, pero me gusta como ha quedado, así que lo pongo ;)

**Closed**

Cada uno vive la vida a su manera, o eso es lo que quieren creer. La dividen en diferentes facetas y adaptaban cada una a los convencionalismos de su entorno como más les conviene o cómo buena o malamente pueden. Unos son más felices que otros. Todo esto no es nada nuevo.

Tampoco revelo ninguna verdad inquietante y abrumadora si digo que algunos lo consigan mejor que otros, eso está claro. Hay quien sabe calcular rápidamente el espacio del que disponen y como ocuparlo completamente todo, incluso los huecos que a cualquier otro se les hubiese pasado por alto. Otros no son conscientes de su límites, o los piensan demasiado pequeños, o simplemente se niegan a aceptar que _necesitan_ encontrar un espacio.

No siempre la primera opción era la buena.

Tanto Kiminobu Kogure como Kaede Rukawa tenían perfectamente ordenadas las facetas de su vida de más a menos importante y de más a más difícil de cuidar. Ambos sabían que espacio les dejaba la sociedad para desarrollarlas y como aprovechar el mínimo agujero para expandirse. Pero ninguno de los dos era lo que podríamos considerar feliz.

Podríamos empezar a especular razones y razones. Podríamos centrarnos en sus dramas familiares particulares, porque no existe ninguna familia sin problemas. Podríamos decir que el hecho de vivir con su madrina desde que sus padres se habían muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años, había traumatizado a Kiminobu, haciendo que se esforzase siempre por honrarlos. Pero la verdad es que apenas se acordaba de ellos, y su madrina era una mujer joven y liberal que siempre le había permitido y enseñado cosas que al resto de los niños les estaban vetadas. Si se esforzaba era por pura autorrealización personal. Porque sabía que no tenía talento para nada, pero podía ser medianamente bueno en todo. Podríamos hablar de los viajes de negocios de los padres de Kaede, de una infancia solitaria, pero es un tema demasiado usado y que no fue la causa de su agrio carácter por mucho que lo intentemos ver así. Desde muy pronto, sus padres le llevaron a la mejor guardería de Kanagawa, donde las mujeres que llevaban el negocio le cogieron afecto enseguida y siempre habían niños que querían jugar con él y lo invitaban a sus casas. Pero cuando crecieron, no consiguió comprender como al resto de la gente no le gustaba el básquet tanto como a él. No podía comprenderlo. Pensó que no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprender el básquet por lo que era, así que decidió que no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en ellos.

No fueron infancias amargas, tampoco especialmente dulces. Pero habían establecido los cimientos de su personalidad.

La infancia de Hisashi Mitsui, en cambio, sí que podría describirse como una infancia idílica. Sus padres le habían intentado proteger de todo mal exterior cuando era niño. Cuando entró al colegio, todos los niños se vieron irresistiblemente atraídos por su encanto y su sonrisa pícara, y no tardó en convertirse en el más popular de la clase. Conseguía jugar a básquet sin esfuerzo. Cuando creció, las chicas empezaron a tirarse a sus pies y sacaba unas notas medianamente buenas que le permitían ir tirando. Toda su vida transcurrió sobre una nube de algodón hasta su terrible lesión en la rodilla. Con quince años y sin personalidad definida, fue un golpe mucho más duro de lo que podría haber sido si, alguna vez, sus padres le hubiesen dejado equivocarse y corregir sus errores por si mismo.

Kiminobu supo que le gustaban los hombres a los doce años, cuando la sonrisa que le dirigió el hijo de su nuevo vecino hizo que su masturbase por primera vez en su vida. Su madrina, cuando lo vio besándose con el chico de catorce años, tan sólo le hizo un comentario durante la cena sobre la intolerancia de cierta gente y le pidió que, por favor, fuera con cuidado. Desde entonces, no había dejado de presentarlo a un hijo de amigos tras otro.

Kaede supo que le gustaban los hombres a los catorce años. Nunca había pensado demasiado en relacionarse con otras personas, y mucho menos en establecer alguna relación que fuese más allá de la amistad. Sí que había pensado en follarse a alguien alguna vez, en la cama, con su mano entre las sábanas, pero era más que nada un concepto abstracto. Durante su último año en la secundaria inferior, tomó la costumbre de volver a casa tomando un rodeo para pasar por delante de la secundaria Shohoku. Un día, pilló a un chico castaño con gafas devorando a un morenito de media melena que, por los sonidos que hacía, estaba pasándoselo en grande. Esa tarde se corrió como nunca.

Hisashi, a pesar de haberse corrido con más fuerza tan sólo besando a Kiminobu y restregándose el uno contra el otro con la ropa puesta que penetrando a cualquier chica, con diecisiete años estaba convencido de ser plenamente heterosexual.

Cada uno vive como quiere y, a pesar de lo que nos cuentan los libros y las películas de amores que aguantan cualquier contratiempo y muertes que no se superan nunca, el ser humano se resigna con bastante facilidad y tiene una capacidad de seguir adelante que nadie quiere admitir, que la gente admite con vergüenza, como si fuese una crueldad, y no un signo de fortaleza de la cual sentirse orgulloso.

Con quince años, Kiminobu sintió que se enamoraba para toda la vida. Era una persona que se apegaba fácilmente a los otros y, a tan tierna edad, ya le habían roto el corazón dos veces, sin contar las veces que lo habían herido con más o menos profundidad. Pero esa vez la caída fue más dura que las otras. Puede porque había gastado en él más esfuerzo y tiempo que en ningún otro o porque pensaba que de verdad tenía una posibilidad. Prácticamente siempre que se giraba a mirar a Hisashi Mitsui en clase, él ya le estaba mirando, o tardaba pocos segundos en hacerlo. Todas las veces, la nueva estrella del equipo le dirigía una sonrisa y a veces incluso le guiñaba un ojo antes de volver a posar su mirada en la pizarra.

Cuando por fin le besó, durante su segunda estancia en el hospital, Hisashi le correspondió. ¡Vaya si le correspondió! Después de quedarse sin aire, el moreno pasó a besarle y lamerle el cuello, la oreja, después una vez más la boca, y parecía que iban a estar así por toda la eternidad. Kiminobu se dejaba hacer sonriendo. Pero cuando el castaño fue a visitarlo al día siguiente, no pudo siquiera entrar. Hisashi empezó a gritarle frases y palabras que dolían como el más afilado de los puñales nomás abrió la puerta. Cuando el moreno terminó, él cerró la puerta sin decir nada, sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro. Recorrió el camino a casa con expresión calmada y, cuando llegó, lloró y lloró hasta que se durmió entre los brazos de su madrina.

Como siempre pasa a la fin de un gran amor adolescente, estaba convencido que no lo iba a superar nunca. Y así en lo que duró el curso.

Llegó el verano y la imagen del moreno no se le apareció la noche en la que tuvo sexo por primera vez y tampoco en ninguna de las siguientes. Pero todo lo bueno termina, el nuevo curso empezó, y siempre acababa encontrándose con él "por casualidad". Hasta que un día se atrevió a enfrentarlo y acabaron corriéndose en sus pantalones en medio de la calle ante la mirada de un chico de catorce años que pasaba con su bicicleta. No volvieron a verse y Kiminobu no llegó a olvidar.

Se dice mucho que el mundo es un pañuelo. Y lo es. Pero no en el sentido espacial que suelen poner a la frase, sino en un sentido temporal. Siempre volvemos a vivir las mismas situaciones, una y otra vez, con ligeras variantes que consiguen disfrazarlas como experiencias distintas y que causan que cometamos el mismo error (o uno parecido) cada vez. Es cierto que somos capaces de aprender de nuestros errores. Algunos a la primera, a otros les queda el volver a equivocarse más o menos veces hasta que captan como tienen que solucionarlo. Pero no somos capaces de cambiar nuestro carácter _a causa_ de los errores: siempre tendremos ese defecto que nos hizo cometerlo y que nos impulsará a volver a hacer uno parecido.

El día que Hisashi volvió al equipo, Kiminobu se quedó prendado de él por tercera vez.

A Kaede sólo le costó una práctica relacionar a los dos chicos como los protagonistas de sus primeros sueños eróticos. Los observó durante dos semanas, esperando descubrir si aún estaban juntos, o si aquello sólo había sido un rollo espontáneo. Se dio cuenta que no era el único que notaba la tensión sexual que se formaba entre los dos veteranos cada vez que estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia el uno del otro. Ayako estaba incluso más pendiente que él de que sucedía entre los dos.

A los quince días del regreso del anotador de tres puntos al equipo, cuando Kaede se dirigió a las duchas, una hora después de marcharse todos, encontró al vice-capitán sentado en un banco de los vestuarios con la cabeza contra una taquilla y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de frustración. Dejó la toalla con la que se estaba quitando el sudor de la frente por el suelo y se sentó a un lado del castaño.

Kaede sabía porque estaba ahí, y Kogure sabía que lo sabía, así que cuando el primero dijo: "¿Mitsui?", el castaño no sintió la necesidad de responder. De todas maneras asintió lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró al moreno con una sonrisa resignada.

A veces entre dos personas no hacen faltas las palabras. Suelen decir que es un signo de amistad, pero la mayoría de las veces resulta muy molesto saber que hay alguien capaz de saber todos tus pensamientos con sólo mirarte.

Ninguno de los dos había mantenido una conversación, pero conocían secretos del otro que nunca habían dicho a nadie. O más bien, una idea general de sus secretos más grandes.

En la vida de todos siempre existen esos momentos que, cuando los recuerdas, siempre piensas: "si me hubiese atrevido a...". Y sabes que, si lo hubieses hecho, te habrías arrepentido igualmente, pero no es lo mismo que el arrepentimiento decepcionado de _no haber_. De no poder recordar esa ocasión y decir "me equivoqué, pero fue un bello momento". De vivir en la vaga incertidumbre de si pudiese haber resultado bien.

En la vida de Kaede Rukawa apenas podías encontrar esos momentos, y estaba dispuesto a que siguiese así.

A pesar de no haber besado a alguien nunca, fue él quien tomó las riendas en un primer momento. Kiminobu no tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta que Kaede un novato, así que se separó del moreno, le cogió la cara con las dos manos, y lo besó como habría besado a Hisashi en esos momentos.

Kaede acabó con su cuerpo contra la ducha, la polla de Kiminobu entrando y saliendo de entre sus nalgas, corriéndose sin que al castaño le hiciese falta tocarlo.

Lo mismo se repitió a la práctica siguiente, y a la siguiente.

No tardaron mucho en quedar también los fines de semana. En un principio exclusivamente para follar, sin mediar palabra y luego marcharse, pero conforme avanzaba el curso empezaron a dormir juntos y a hablar de esto y lo otro.

Sin darse cuenta, habían ido cambiando ciertos hábitos para adaptar la vida del uno a la del otro: Kiminobu había empezado a coger la bicicleta para ir a todos los sitios, Kaede a hacer los deberes en las horas en que el castaño iba con su grupo de estudio, y mil detalles mal que a simple vista parecían una tontería.

Takenori, como amigo del alma de Kiminobu, lo sabía, y no esperaba que saliese nada bueno de eso. Ayako, como chica curiosa e increíblemente perspicaz, lo sabía, y le hacía venir la risa tonta el pensar que el chico detrás del que iban todas las chicas se dejaba follar regularmente por el afeminado oficial de la escuela. Su madrina, como la mujer que tantos desayunos les había preparado a los dos, lo sabía, y de verdad se alegraba que estuviese intentando olvidar a ese tal Mitsui. Ryota, cómo confesor oficial del equipo, lo sabía, y según sus propias palabras "Si que estén juntos implica que sean ellos los que limpien el gimnasio todas las tardes, por mí perfecto". Y Mitsui, como chico enterrado en lo más profundo de su auto negación y que observaba todos y cada uno de los gestos del vice capitán, lo sabía y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Desde aquel último beso, o lo que fuese eso que hicieron en medio de la calle, había estado intentando volver a sentir lo mismo con diversas chicas, sólo para no conseguirlo nunca. Y cada vez que se aliviaba en su habitación, frustrado, continuaba siendo el nombre del castaño el que salía de sus labios cuando el semen le ensuciaba la mano.

Sin querer saber muy bien porqué, todas las noches se quedaba esperando, algo apartado y entre las sombras, a que los dos amantes salieran juntos y se despidieran apasionadamente.

No es que se estuviesen enamorando o cualquier de esas cursilerías. Es cierto que habían acabado desarrollando cierto afecto el uno por el otro, pero no se diferenciaba demasiado del que crece entre dos compañeros de pupitre que pasan más de la mitad del día juntos, puede que un poco más profundo, al conocer secretos que ningún otro en el caso de Kaede, o muy pocas personas conocían.

La única razón de sus despedidas cada vez más subidas de tono era la presencia de Hisashi.

Por mucho que pensase que estaba bien escondido, Kiminobu tardó poco más de una semana en darse cuenta que la sombra del ex-gángster los esperaba siempre después de sus encuentros en los vestuarios. El día que el castaño, cuando el moreno estaba a punto de subirse a su bicicleta, lo cogió del brazo y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta para despedirse de él, Kaede empezó a sospechar lo que pasaba para confirmarlo poco tiempo después. No que se quejase, la verdad, y menos cuando al cabo del tiempo sus "despedidas" terminaron por acabar con las manos dentro de los pantalones del otro y las camisas por el suelo.

Cada vez que Kaede se cruzaba a Hisashi por lo pasillos, procuraba dirigirle una mirada de superioridad a sabiendas que el veterano, a pesar de su familia perfecta y su millar de amigos, se moría por estar en su lugar.

Todos los humanos somos iguales: sentir la envidia de otros es capaz de inflarnos el ego de manera increíble.

Y el chirrido de los dientes de Hisashi cuando Kaede entraba en su campo de visión era capaz de oírse a un radio de un metro de distancia.

Un viernes en que después del espectáculo gratuito que daban a Mitsui habían acabado en casa del moreno repitiendo la función del gimnasio, por primera vez Kaede entrando dentro del otro y no al revés, cuando Kogure salió de la ducha con el agua bajando por su cuerpo desnudo recordándole la sensación de correrse enterrado entre sus nalgas y la de sentir el pene que ahora colgaba flácido delante de él embistiéndole desesperadamente, no pudo evitar el comentar:

.- Mitsui se muere por follarte.

.- Lo triste es que ni siquiera quiera admitirlo- suspiró el castaño quitándole la toalla que rodeaba la cintura del más joven para secarse el pelo

Él tan solo levantó los hombros, pero Kiminobu tampoco esperaba que dijese nada.

Cuando en vez de ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir, el moreno lo abrazó por detrás, el veterano sintió la erección de su compañero presionando sobre su trasero y dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

.- ¿Todavía no te has cansado?

Como toda respuesta, Kaede le mordió el cuello.

Kiminobu cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del más joven que, para su sorpresa, empezó a susurrarle en la oreja:

.- Esta noche quiero follarte y que me folles hasta perder la cuenta. Quiero que te tragues mi semen y sentir el tuyo bajar por mi garganta una y otra vez.

Kiminobu gimió mientras sentía que a cada palabra se iba empalmando un poco más.

.- ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy con Sakuragi?- preguntó presionando su cuerpo contra el de detrás.

Kaede lo cogió de los hombros, lo giró y lo besó brutalmente antes de ponerse de rodillas como toda manera de decirle que no quería hablar de eso. "Ya lo averiguaré mañana" pensó el castaño antes que el moreno le chupara todo sentido de la razón.

Ambos sabían desde un principio que no iba a durar, así que después de casi ocho meses así, los primeros sorprendidos eran ellos.

Kiminobu había pensado alguna vez en buscarse a otro. Pero su relación con Kaede era demasiado cómoda. Lo conocían todo el uno del otro, pero nunca usaban sus debilidades como armas. Al no tener ligamentos fuertes, tan sólo había habido dos o tres peleas que se habían solucionado en menos de un día y no habían dejado rencores.

Kaede ni se lo había planteado: si cortaban sería porque Kiminobu quería o porque él había conseguido algo con el pelirrojo. Punto. No creía que pudiese encontrar a alguien que pudiese llegar a conocerlo tan bien sin tener que hablar con él. Y sí, la verdad, era muy cómodo.

Acabaron estableciendo una especie de rutina con sorpresas esporádicas que evitaban que se hiciese monótona: una vez lo habían echo en la terrada del instituto en un recreo, dos o tres veces habían echado un _quicky_ en los baños entre clase y clase y siempre experimentaban en la cama, sin tener ninguna vergüenza de pedir lo que querían. Al fin y al cabo, si salían era por el sexo y sabían que ninguno de los dos iba a comentar a nadie lo que pasaba de puertas hacia dentro.

Incluso se habían olvidado de que Hisashi los miraba cuando se desahogaban contra la pared de ladrillos antes de irse cada uno hacia su casa.

La consecuencia lógica de la historia, a pesar de todo, les pilló por sorpresa.

Siempre pasa lo mismo: cuando ves que las consecuencias a tus acciones no se realizan, primero vives con los nervios a flor de piel, girando la cabeza tres veces en cada esquina, esperando que ocurran de un momento a otro. Pero con el paso del tiempo te vas relajando y relajando hasta que ya ni te acuerdas que alguna vez viviste pensando en lo que podía ocurrir. Si tienes suerte, no pasará nada. Si no, cuando las consecuencias lleguen, el impacto será más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido en un primer momento.

Así que, cuando Hisashi acorraló a Kogure contra una pared cuando volvía andando a casa, a un mes de que acabase el curso y con la bicicleta para arreglar, tenía todas las defensas bajas.

.- ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?- le susurró entre dientes, acercando su cabeza a la del castaño hasta casi tocarse la nariz.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. ¿Qué te crees que haces con Rukawa?

.- ¿Con Ruka...?

Pero Hisashi no le dejó terminar la frase. Lo apretó contra la pared contra la que poco antes había estado Kaede y lo besó como si esa fuese su última hora con vida.

El moreno pasó a lamer su cuello y Kiminobu puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, intentando aguantarse en algo sólido, y ni siquiera pudo pensar en morderse los labios para evitar un gemido demasiado fuerte. Arqueó su espalda, haciendo notar a Hisashi su erección. Este le desabrochó el cinturón desesperado y, en menos de un segundo ambos tenían los pantalones por las rodillas. El moreno soltó un gruñido cuando por fin sintió el roce de la polla del castaño contra la suya. Cuando Kiminobu empezó a mover las caderas para volver a repetirlo, Hisashi rodó los ojos hacia atrás y sólo era capaz de pensar en que no quería que eso se acabase nunca, en que no podía correrse ya porque tenía que conseguir que eso durara toda la vida. El vice capitán se quitó el pantalón del todo, le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y se empaló en él apoyando su peso sobre la pared y sus hombros. El ex gángster pensó que se moría. Kiminobu rodeó con más fuerza al moreno con un brazo y empezó a masturbarse mientras el moreno entraba y salía de él aguantando el cuerpo de su compañero contra la pared como podía. Hisashi se corrió como no se había corrido nunca. Mientras intentaba recuperar la visión para poder beber de la escena que se le presentaba delante, sintió que su camiseta se manchaba y supo que Kiminobu había terminado.

El castaño se subió rápidamente los pantalones y dibujó una media sonrisa forzada.

.- Exacto, eso es una idea aproximada- dijo recolocándose las gafas antes de marcharse.

Hisashi se quedó mirando la pared sin poderse creer lo que había pasado.

Se había follado a Kogure.

O más bien podía decir que Kogure y él habían follado, porque aunque fuese él quien le había dado al otro, definitivamente había sido el vice capitán quien había decidido que así fuese.

Kiminobu pudo sentir a Hisashi dentro de él durante dos días enteros gracias a su no-uso de lubricante.

Hisashi pudo oír los gemidos de Kiminobu todas las horas de todos los días.

El tiempo, al igual que el espacio, se suele considerar medible objetivamente. Pero, ¿como de grande ha de ser algo para que sea grande, ¿el tiempo pasa deprisa, despacio...? Es un tópico decir que a cada persona le parece una cosa, pero muchas veces los tópicos reflejan la verdad.

Esas semanas a Hisashi se le hicieron eternas.

Esta vez, cuando Kaede sintió como el veterano le cogía un brazo y lo arrastraba hasta una parte más o menos desierta del patio, estaba bien preparado.

.- No puedo creer que sigas con Kogure.

.- ¿Por?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y levantando la barbilla en un gesto altivo.

.- Tu noviete se acostó conmigo hace dos martes- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

.- Fue sexo contra la pared. No creo que cuente como _acostarse_.

No podemos evitarlo, somos animales. Aclamamos mucho la libertad, la tenemos como el don de los dones, pero en realidad nos dejamos guiar por unas pocas personas de carácter fuerte a las que todos seguimos en rebaño. Nunca nos basta con haber vencido, siempre necesitamos humillar al derrotado, hacerle notar quien es el vencedor y que no lo olvide.

Kaede Rukawa no era como el resto.

Así que, ante la cara de asombro del mayor, rodó las manos y dijo bien claro lo que pensaba.

.- Podrías estar en mi lugar si sólo tuvieses los cojones bien puestos. Está tan increíblemente colgado de ti que no puede ser sano.

A la mañana siguiente Kaede lo cogió del cuello y le susurró un "si le hieres te mato" como saludo, y Hisashi supo que la noche anterior había sido la última noche juntos para Kiminobu Kogure y Kaede Rukawa.

Esa tarde, al terminar la práctica, Kaede cogió al castaño de la muñeca antes que se fuese. Kiminobu esperó pacientemente a que decidiese que decir aunque, la verdad, ya se habían hecho todas las promesas de estar el uno para el otro y todos los consejos sobre cuidarse y ser feliz la noche anterior. Nunca dado para las palabras, el moreno le dio un casto beso en los labios y lo dejó marchar. El vice capitán le devolvió el beso y dibujó una sonrisa solo para él antes de ir donde le había dicho a Hisashi que le esperase.

Las canastas que se oyeron en el gimnasio esa noche fueron más fuertes y violentas que las de cualquier otra.

Los gemidos que se oyeron esa noche en la habitación del castaño fueron más desesperados que la de cualquier otra.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, bien, bien ¿qué tal? Lo siento por los que siguen Kiminobu's House. No os preocupéis que el próximo cap llegará pronto (o eso espero XD).

No sé como, pero esta historia entró un día en mi cabeza y no se resignaba a salir, así que aquí la tenéis, apta para ser leída (o eso espero). Además necesitaba expulsar de mi sistema la RuKo shipper que llevo dentro XDDDD. Aunque, como la mayoría de cosas que hago, esto NO ha funcionado, así que esperad más de estos dos en un futuro :P.

Lo que, estaba pensando si hacer o no una secuela (MitKo, RuHana, claro), de esto, pero creo que es como medio rollazo, y tengo que centrarme en los fanfics por capítulos que estoy escribiendo, porque esto no puede ser!

Por cierto, por si alguien no se ha enterado (ahora aquí va publicidad. Yo, aviso) puse un songfic MitKo llamado "_What a wonderfull world_", con la canción de Sam Cooke, "_What a wonderfull world this would be_", que es que nomás la escuché pensé: Mitsui y Kogure! (También puede ser porque soy una obsesa, pero ese es otro tema a tratar).

Y sigo en la cruzada de buscar buenos fics MitKo (aunque sea una pareja secundaria). No me importa que sean en castellano, inglés, francés o incluso italiano (que ya le voy pillando el tranquillo XDDDD).

Y bueno, solo decir que los reviews serán TREMENDAMENTE agradecidos (y si se envían firmados, contestados), así que ya sabéis, si estabais pensando en cual podía ser vuestra buena obra del día: review:)

En fin, ahora sí me despido: Ciao! Que seáis felices y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


End file.
